hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Yogi the Easter Bear
Yogi the Easter Bear is an animated telefilm, first broadcast in April 1994, starring Yogi Bear. Plot Ranger Smith's boss, the Supreme Commissioner, is attending Jellystone Park's Easter Jamboree. Concerned about making sure the event goes off perfectly, Smith picks out an Easter Bunny costume and orders a truckload of candy for the celebration, ordering his guard, Mortimer, to watch over the candy truck and keep Yogi Bear away from eating any of the candy. Mortimer, however, is legally blind and Yogi steals the Easter Bunny costume, tricks Mortimer into thinking he is the real Easter Bunny, and eats all the candy in the truck. Smith is furious and threatens to deport Yogi to the Siberian Circus, but Boo Boo offers to find the real Easter Bunny and bring him to the jamboree. Smith states that he stopped believing in the Easter Bunny after he didn't get a double-decker raspberry-filled dark chocolate egg from him, but happily accepts Boo Boo's offer. Ranger Smith fears that he too will end up being transferred to Siberia by the commissioner if the jamboree fails. Yogi and Boo Boo seek out the Grand Grizzly in the mountains to see if he knows anything about the Easter Bunny's whereabouts. The Grand Grizzly instructs Yogi and Boo Boo to seek the big ears in the sky (A grassy hillside in the shape of a rabbit's head). They reach the mountain, using the park's hot air balloon, only to find that the Easter Bunny has been kidnapped. Behind the kidnapping is a short and deranged businessman named Paulie, hellbent on replacing all of the world's Easter eggs with plastic ones, and his massive but dim-witted sidekick named Ernest. Yogi and Boo Boo follow a trail of jelly beans to the factory, where the Easter Bunny is being held captive above a vat of molten plastic. Posing as health inspectors, Yogi and Boo Boo successfully free the Easter Bunny, only to find that Millicent the Magical Easter Chicken is the one responsible for laying the Easter eggs. Yogi and Boo Boo go to the Easter Henhouse to meet her. However, the chicken's tough-as-nails guard dog refuses to let anyone near the henhouse, except for Ernest, who the dog mistakes for the real Easter Bunny. Yogi and Boo Boo, after using a giant slingshot to crash through the henhouse's roof, escape with the chicken before Paulie and Ernest can get to her and head for Jellystone Park. A madcap chase after the chicken begins, with the Easter Bunny getting injured (usually by falling off a cliff) at least three times. Meanwhile, back at Jellystone Park, Smith is trying in vain to impress the children and the Commissioner at the Easter Jamboree. The stunts he tries either are ridiculously lame or fail spectacularly, and the Commissioner's children show no response except a few sarcastic claps and a stern look. The boss is on the verge of firing Ranger Smith when the Easter Bunny, Millicent, Yogi, and Boo Boo conveniently fall in to save the day. The Commissioner changes his mind and instead promotes Ranger Smith, who decides to let Yogi stay at Jellystone; to thank Ranger Smith for believing, the Easter Bunny (miraculously healed) gives him what he asked for all these years: a double-decker raspberry-filled dark chocolate egg. Voice Characterizations * Charlie Adler as Paulie * Gregg Berger as Supreme Commissioner Clarence * Greg Burson as Yogi Bear * Marsha Clark as a Female Ranger * Jeff Doucette as Ernest * Ed Gilbert as Guard Dog and Grand Grizzly * Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear and Ranger Smith * Rob Paulsen as Male Ranger and the Easter Bunny * Jonathan Winters as Ranger Mortimer Credits * Executive Producers: Bill Hanna and Joe Barbera * Music by: Steven Bramson * Story by: Davis Doi, Jeff Holder, Scott Jeralds, Bob Onorato, Pat Ventura * Produced by: Davis Doi * Directed by: Robert Alvarez, Hawley Pratt * Story Editor: Joe Barbera * Production Design: Davis Doi, Scott Jeralds * Teleplay by: Jeff Holder * Unit Production Supervisor: Victoria McCollum * Storyboard Artists: Kirk Hanson, Scott Jeralds, Jaime Diaz Studios, Bob Onorato * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Allen Wilzbach, Robert Alvarez, Joan Drake, Frank Andrina, Rick Bowman * Casting and Recording Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Jill Ziegenhagen * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineer: Alvy Dorman * Voices: Charlie Adler, Gregg Berger, Greg Burson, Marsha Clark, Jeff Doucette, Ed Gilbert, Don Messick, Rob Paulsen, Jonathan Winters * Design Supervisor: Bob Onorato * Designers: Mike Takamoto, Pete Alvarado, Eric Clark, Kirk Hanson, Butch Hartman, Scott Hill, Scott Jeralds, Lew Ott, Steve Swaja * Design Assistants: Dana Jo Granger, Donna Zeller, Jesus Rodriguez * Layout Keys Supervisor: Drew Gentle * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background: Ruben Chavez, Leonard Robledo, Patricia Palmer-Phillipson * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Suzette Darling * Xerography: Star Wirth * Animation Checking Supervisor: Jan Adams * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin * Computer Animation System Designer: Christopher Bracher * Post Production Supervisor: Tom Gleason * Editorial Consultant: Mark Crookston * Supervising Editor: Tim Iverson * Editors: Gil Iverson, Pat Foley, Sam Horta, Timothy J. Borquez * Post Production Coordinator: Jeannine Roussel * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson * Sound Editing: Three Rivers Editorial, Inc., 21st Century Sound Design Corporation * Music Editing: Kim Naves, Bill Griggs * Music and Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Supervising Sound Editor: Timothy Borquez * Sound Supervisor: Joel Valentine * Sound Editors: Sam Horta, Pat Foley Jr., Rich Freeman, Tim Garrity, Timothy Mertens, Gregory La Plante, Mike Geisler, Ken Young, Thomas Jaegar, William Kean, Leslie Earl Wolf Jr., Jennifer E. Mertens * Sound Designers: Sam Horta, Timothy J. Borquez * Foley Mixer: Cecilia Perna * Foley Artist: Deborah O'Connor * Foley Recordist: Brad Carow * Supervising Re-Recording Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez * Re-Recording Mixers: James Aicholtz, C.A.S., Rex Slinkard * Sound Re-Recording: Digimix * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Telecine Colorist: Trent Johnson * Production Supervisor: Debby Hindman * Production Assistants: Sandy Benenati, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore, Gail Prewitt * Animation Production Service by: Fil-Cartoons, Inc. * Overseas Production Manager: Jerry Smith * Overseas Layout Director: Margaret Parkes * Overseas Animation Directors: Chris Cuddington, Aichu So * Animators: Bong Macarayan, Jessie Romero * Production Executive: Catherine Winder * Program Executive: Jeff Holder * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1994 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All Rights Reserved External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0198033/ Yogi the Easter Bear] at the Internet Movie Database * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/58599-Yogi_The_Easter_Bear.html Yogi the Easter Bear] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Yogi Bear Category:The Funtastic Index